


Soft Sunsets

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: You've just moved to the capital of Radiant Garden, and on your first day, meet a cute guy at the library--and said guy offers to take you on a tour through the city!
Relationships: Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Soft Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa fic for xx-bl00dy-m3ss-xx over on Tumblr! Hope you like it ♥

You’d just arrived in the capital of Radiant Garden, still a little nervous about your decision. But from what you could see so far, it seemed surprisingly rural, with trees and flowers scattered all over the city. Here and there, you spotted people going about their business; the peacefulness made it hard to believe it had been run over by Heartless less than a year ago. Once you’d dropped your things off at your new apartment, you figured you should walk around a bit, get familiar with the city.

The first building you noticed was a library. The smell of books, both old and new, and fresh coffee welcomed you the second you stepped through the door. As expected, the place was packed with bookshelves, and a few open spaces with small tables, chairs, and couches. If you didn’t already have your apartment, you might’ve considered moving into this library.

Just a quick look around, you told yourself. For a minute or two. It was fairly empty right now, with only a few customers browsing the shelves and picking out books. Only one of the tables was taken, and the young man sitting at it seemed to be completely lost in his book. He was cute, though. Maybe you should talk to him? On the other hand, you didn’t want to disturb him, either.

But before you could decide, the man looked up and right at you. You quickly looked away, but not before you noticed him smiling at you.

Oh well, now you might as well go introduce yourself. You walked over to his table. “Uh, hi.”

“Hi. You’re new around here, aren’t you?”

“How’d you know?” you asked, a little surprised.

“Well, I spend a lot of time here in the library, so recognize most of the usual visitors. My name is Ienzo, by the way.” He put a bookmark between the pages and closed the book. “When did you arrive?”

“Maybe twenty minutes ago?” You shrugged. “I just moved here.”

Ienzo nodded, took a sip from his cup of coffee—and grimaced at the taste. “Sorry, it got cold while I was reading.” He carefully set the cup down again, a bit further away so he wouldn’t accidentally drink from it again. “What brings you here?”

“Here to the city, or here into the library?” Before he could clarify, you just answered both questions. “The library was just the first building that stood out to me, and to the city… I’m not sure, I guess I just wanted to try out something new?” You took the chance to take a closer look at Ienzo. He was wearing a long white coat, a lab coat maybe, and a purple neckerchief, which looked really cute on him, though there was a chance that just about everything looked cute on him.

Ienzo listened well, tilting his head slightly to the side and occasionally nodding. “If you ever need help finding your way around, I’d be glad to help. I’ve lived here… long enough to know most of the streets.”

“That’d be great, thanks. So, uh… Can I have your number then?” That was pretty forward, but he _had_ offered, after all.

Luckily, Ienzo didn’t seem to mind. “Sure!” he said and took a small notepad and pencil out of a coat pocket. His handwriting looked a little rushed, but it was perfectly readable when he scribbled down his number and handed it to you. “You can call or text anytime, I usually answer pretty quickly if I’m not at work.” He took a second to check the time on his gummi phone, and hurriedly started packing his things. “I’d offer to show you around right now, but I have to get back to work.”

“Forgot the time while you were reading?”

“Yes, pretty much.” Ienzo gave you an apologetic smile before he grabbed his cup of coffee. “I hope you like it here!” he said and gave you a small wave before he took the cup back to the front and left.

Well, getting someone’s phone number wasn’t exactly how you’d expected your first day in a new city to start, but it was a welcome surprise. You fiddled around with the paper for a moment before you put it into your pocket; maybe you’d ask Ienzo for a tour tomorrow, but for now, you could continue looking around on your own.

It took a few more days before you actually made use of the number. Between unpacking, trying to figure out where the basic things like bakeries and grocery stores were, and a bit of nervousness about calling a complete stranger, you either forgot to or procrastinated.

But now the most important boxes were unpacked, you knew where to get your food, and, well, you did kind of want to see him again. And calling him was probably far less weird than hanging out in the library until he showed up again.

Still, you were nervous as you typed in the number and hit “call”. Maybe he wouldn’t pick up? He did imply he wasn’t likely to do so while at work, so maybe—

“Hello?”

He did pick up. “Uh, hi,” you answered. “We met the other day, at the library? And you said you’d be up for showing me around?”

“Yes, I remember. Hang on—” He covered his phone with his hand and talked to someone else, probably his coworkers, his voice too muffled to understand. “All right, I’m back. So, do you need someone to show you around?”

“Yeah, that’s why I called. I know what’s right near me, but I figured having some help to see the rest of the city might be nice.”

From the other end of the phone, you heard muffled voices, then a door closing and shutting them out.

“Sorry, did I interrupt you?”

“No, it’s fine,” Ienzo answered. “When would be good for you? I’m somewhat busy today, but other than that, I should be able to make time whenever.”

“Would tomorrow be too soon?” You didn’t really have much else to do, after all.

“No, tomorrow would be great. Maybe we could start around noon?”

“All right, and meet in front of the library?” That was probably easier than describing the way to your place.

“Sounds good.” Ienzo sounded a little rushed, but not angry or annoyed. “I have to get back to work, see you tomorrow.” You wondered if he was smiling; you definitely were!

“Bye!” You said before you both hung up.

You arrived a few minutes early. It was a nice day to be outside, the sun shining down on you without burning too hot. Ienzo came not much later, this time wearing a simple, nice sweater instead of a lab coat.

“Hello. I hope you didn’t wait too long?” he asked.

You shook your head. “No, I just got here, too.”

Ienzo smiled at you; it almost looked like he was blushing a little, but that could just as well be your imagination. “Shall we go then?”

“Sure.” You nodded. “But uh, you’ll have to decide where to.”

“Right this way.” Ienzo led the way, but made sure you were following, slowing down his steps so you were walking side by side. “You might’ve seen the Fountain Court already since you live so close by, but I thought we should start there just in case you haven’t. Our route would lead us through there anyway.”

You had not, in fact, seen it yet, and it was stunning. Several huge columns had been built in front of the city’s walls, and true to the name, water was flowing over them into a basin.

“Wow…” You looked around wide-eyed.

Ienzo stopped so you’d have ample time to look around. “It’s a great place if you want to calm down and think for a moment. The water makes for a good background noise.”

“Are you here often?” You glanced at Ienzo, but couldn’t keep your eyes off the waterfalls for too long.

“Sometimes, yes,” Ienzo answered. “I did it more when I was a child, though.”

“Hmm.” Part of you wanted to ask even more questions, but another part of you just wanted to take in the scenery.

Ienzo waited patiently until you were satisfied in that regard. “It can get rather busy here on weekends though, especially in the evening, so if you want to be alone, you should try to come during the day.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Maybe you could invite Ienzo here to spend some time together? The thought alone almost made you blush, and you really hoped Ienzo didn’t notice when you turned away from the fountains. “It’s a great place, but I doubt it’s the only one you wanted to show me?”

With a smile, Ienzo shook his head. “No, it’s not. Come with me.”

Curious, you followed him, the gentle noise of the water slowly fading behind you. Instead, you could hear people talking, the hustle and bustle you’d expected from a city.

“There’s some smaller stores around the city so you don’t have to come here for things like food and necessities, but the main shopping area is just up ahead,” Ienzo explained.

“Really?” You hadn’t quite reached the shops yet, but it was already getting more and more crowded. “What kind of stores?”

“Pretty much everything. Books, magic supplies, ice cream…” Someone almost bumped into Ienzo, but he dodged just in time. “Be a bit careful so we’re not separated.”

You nodded; it would be easy to lose each other in the crowd. “Should I take your hand?” You realized what you’d said, and your cheeks flushed pink. “Just so we don’t get separated, I mean.”

Ienzo, too, was blushing when he nodded. “Sure, that sounds like a good idea.” His voice was reasonably calm, but it sounded a little higher than before.

You reached for his hand. He was warm—as would be expected on a nice day like this one—and perhaps you were now blushing a little more. He was just unfairly cute, after all. “Are there any stores in particular you’d recommend?”

“Hm… Well, there’s an antique bookstore a bit further ahead, but it’s closed today. I can still show you the place, though, so you can come back to it later.” He looked at you, and you nodded. “Other than that, I could show you the best ice cream stand here. It’s hidden behind other, bigger stores, so it’s easy to overlook it, but it’s definitely worth trying.”

“Ohh, ice cream sounds great. Should we go there now?” It wasn’t too hot, but a cool treat would still be nice.

“Sure. It’s this way.” Ienzo gave you a smile and weaved his way through the crowds. It was a good thing you’d taken his hand, or you would’ve lost him, or at least you would’ve had far more problems finding a way through this place. You’d probably get used to it in time, but right now, Ienzo so effortlessly finding and slipping through gaps in the crowd felt almost like magic.

The ice cream stall really was well hidden, in a small alley behind a furniture store; that there was a line anyway was testament to the ice cream’s quality.

“Any special flavors you’d recommend?” you asked as the two of you got in line. Now that you were out of the crowd, you could’ve let go of Ienzo’s hand, but didn’t quite want to—and since Ienzo was still holding on, too, it seemed like he felt the same.

Ienzo tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. “Hm… I’m partial to the Sea Salt Ice Cream, but it can taste rather strange at first.”

“Sea Salt?” You’d heard of that before, but had always been a little skeptical it. But, well, you’d come here to try something new, so why not add a new ice cream flavor to the mix? “All right, if you say it’s good, I’ll try it out.”

Ienzo showed you a few more interesting stores, including the antique bookstore he’d mentioned before. The sun was setting—and the ice cream, which was in fact delicious, eaten—by the time Ienzo led you to the last area he’d wanted to show you: The gardens.

“Even the history books disagree on what came first, the name ‘Radiant Garden’ or the palace gardens,” Ienzo told you as you strolled between the flowerbeds. The sunset softened the vibrant colors of the blossoms, and the taste of sea salt ice cream was still lingering on your tongue. Ienzo and you still hadn’t let go of each other’s hands, and instead had intertwined your fingers without even noticing.

You walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the sweet fragrance of the flowers. Ienzo led you down the paths and to a bench with a great view of the gardens and the castle behind, the sky above dyed purple and orange.

He gently squeezed your hand. “I thought this would make for a nice end to our tour.”

“It does…” Your voice trailed off as you took in the scenery.

Both of you were silent for a moment, giving you time to take everything in. Finally, you managed to peel your eyes off the gardens and castle and instead looked at Ienzo. “So… Do you think we could maybe do something like this again? Not a tour, but just spending time together?”

Ienzo was stunned for a second, but then a smile spread on his face. “I’d love to.”

As the sun was setting, the temperature cooled down. You stepped a little closer to Ienzo, and after a moment’s hesitation, gently leaned against him.

He responded by laying his arm around you. Being together felt so natural as if you’d done it a thousand times before, and you could hardly wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ienzo is very precious and deserves all the love.


End file.
